dragonballrebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Ball Z: Sacred Moon — Attack Of The Legendary Super Saiyan
Epilogue Castitas and Toneri stood battle ready on the , both of our great warriors stood directly across from . In his hand was a cup. of tea, it appeared as if Whis' training regiment hadn't changed one bit. Aspara sat at the table by herself with her hand over the leftover cups of tea. The wind currents mysteriously picked up, and as they did Castitas pushed himself into his state. He found himself engulfed in a fiery aura. "Alright anytime you guys are ready please do attack." Even after Whis' words the two remain quiet, and gave it not a single thought. Toneri turned to Castitas, and gave him a smirk. This was the indication that he was ready to begin. Giving a simple head nod at Castitas, Toneri meant that he would follow behind Castitas after he made his move. Bracing himself, Toneri's power level began to slowly increase, and it stabilized. "I'm ready." "As am I." Within an instant, Castitas was gone, quickly reappearing behind Whis with a ki ball charged. Letting go of the energy, he fires it directly at Whis. He doesn't expect it to make contact, but he fires it anyways before reappearing at his side, ready to deliver another attack. "Starting as fast as possible. You never change, Castitas." From exactly where he stood, Toneri fired off a full fledged barrage of basic ki blast at Whis' front. His side, his front, and back were all cornered. Toneri, used his sheer speed to get on Whis' other free side. Suddenly, there was an explsion that engulfed the entire area. There was a silence and just barely getting his vision, Toneri noticed Whis was not within the dust left behind. "What in the hell?!" "Keep your eyes open, Toneri. He could be anywhere. If this is the guy who keeps Beerus in line, we're going to have us one hell of a challenge on our hands." Looking through the surroundings, Castitas watches with a careful eye, intent on finding where Whis was at. "He's fast. But that's to be expected from the guy who keeps a God of Desctruction in check." Castitas thinks to himself, still trying to ascertain Whis's location. These was a great push from within the explosion. No matter how much of a balance both Castitas and Toneri had, it would sweep the two from their feet. Toneri who spent his entire life training under the watch of Whis hadn't taken an attack head on like this one. Without a doubt, the two would be sent a distance back. The dust cleared and Whis came visible standing in the air. "Nice, but there are six total angles you are capable of coming from.. And in this predicament if was quite obvious, the choices I had. You two are certainly partner ready, but not for someone of higher intellect." Toneri flipped in the air after being pounced to the ground numerous times. Placing his hand on the ground, Toneri's fist literally ripped the ground up. Standing back to his feet, Toneri growled. His face had already covered in scars, yet the battle had only started. Toneri planted his feet and clinched his fist. His hair began to flicker golden, and an aura filled his body. "ARRRRR!" Toneri had entered his Super Saiyan state. Hitting the ground and undergoing a roll, Casitas regains his posture by pushing himself back up with his hand., Keeping his emotions in check, he looks towards Toneri. "Try to keep yourself calm, Toneri. Cooler minds always prevail in battle." Feeling himself more composed, Castitas makes his way towards Whis and begins using his Instant Transmission. Moving from spot to spot around Whis, he teleports in front of him, looking like he's about to use his Final Flash, but at the last second, teleports to Whis's left side and fires it off in a golden hue of energy. Whis smiled, he gave a little chuckle off as well. This just couldn't allow Toneri to keep himself in tact. "He's mocking me more than what he used to prior to you coming here. I can't take it!" Toneri's power level continued to increase, and as it did the aura surrounding him got thicker. Taking advantage of Castitas teleportation time, Toneri readied his technique himself. Whis turned his attention to Castitas, but each time he followed him, he'd have been gone. When Castitas readied his technique, Whis had him square and and proceeded to approach him. But then he teleported firing a full powered Final Flash to the side of Whis. Looking at the blast approach him, Whis' face was filled with shock, and yet again another explosion took place. Debris filled the air, and it would give reassurance that Whis was caught. "I don't know if he was caught or not." With his fingers on his head, he teleported within the debris and he shouted, "Reihikari!" A second explosion within the debris occurred. Deciding to use this opportunity to use a new technique he had been working on, Castitas begins forming energy in both of his hands. Incredible energy begins to flow freely through his fingers, as the energies become greater. Putting his hands together, the two sources of energy merge into one, creating a ball of energy that seems to glow with a wide spectrum of different colors. "Iseken!" Launching the ball towards the debris, it seems to suck in the dust before imploding in a wave of rainbow like energy. The rainbow energy covered the debris, and for a second Toneri stood in awe. Though quickly he was forced to regain his composure. Turning his attention into the air, Toneri could see the tea cup slowly falling down, and Whis emerged from the explosion. While he wasn't exactly bruised, a piece clothing seemed as if it weren't burned off. Toneri got down on his front hands, looking as if he were ready to take off for a track meet. "I refuse to lose two to one." As Whis landed back to the ground from catching the tea cup, Toneri rushed towards him. Once close enough Toneri released a barrage of punches and kicks. All of which Whis blocked with his staff. "I'm not finished yet!" Toneri shouted releasing a wave of energy, heightening his ki which increased his speed. Continuing on with his barrage, Toneri attempted to land what appeared to be he last blow to Whis' stomach. "I know this.. This is the ." Just as prepared to side step from the last attack, Toneri teleported to his side, smacking him in the air just barely wasting some of the tea. Nearly exhausted Toneri smiled, and looked over to Castitas. The two had actually cleared their first training regime and their team work was like harmony. With a smirk, Castitas gives Toneri a thumbs up as he takes a deep breath to recollect himself from his exhaustion "I'll need to work on that move some more, try to make it less Ki intensive. That took a lot out of me to utilize." Castitas speaks up, taking slow, deep breaths to get himself back to normal capacity. Unfortunate Discovery In the cold, dark, empty depths of space a large roundship trailblazed through the vastness of space, traveling across in search of it's next destination. The ship carried only one occupant but that one man was considered and army by many standards. This man was the reformed Legendary Saiyan Broly. Who currently in his base form was intrigued by the power levels he was sensing as well as what his ship was picking up. Placing his hand on the slot of his hoverchair he moved closer to the control deck to touch the panel of the ship to bring it full screen. Scanning power source signal. Scan complete. Area Unknown, planet unknown, no current known information avaliable for current scanned location. The computer whirled and whined which instantly drawing his notice. "Usually this ship has information on every location I need. Perhaps this was kept a secret off radar in case of emergency". HEHEHEHE None of you are safe from me, not until .... Broly said gripping the arm of his hoverchair tightly. Instantly conjuring the memories that drove him to maddness. Kakarot's incessant crying which echoed through his skull when now awake and even sleep. The stab wound he received as a child that nearly claimed his life, along with the light that nearly blinded him as planet vegeta blew up around him. The defeats that came at the hands of kakarot and his offspring, the botched escapes from hell. The rage was pouring into his heart and instantly got his saiyan blood pumping. It coursed through his veins screaming for battle. "GRRRRRRR Not until I have filled every coffin". Broly uttered as the veins in his eyes strained at the anger which begged to overflow, his aura released slowly as he felt a faucet of power slowly turn on. He reset the coordinates on the ship to change direction to make the mysterious location. All the while in his mind he focused on the funeral he was about to unleash on the organization. Terror at the Temple Toneri's once fiery aura died down, and his Super Saiyan state had became extinct as well. Looking at Whis, whom had already turned to the table Aspara had been sitting at, Toneri gave another smile, as his master picked up another cup of tea. "That technique of yours... I like it, however, when did you find time to implement that those colors?" Toneri asked. It seemed as if Whis had something to say as well. "How about using the exact same amount of ki, but just compressing it? Toneri's Reihikari is like that. It drains so much ki, that it even tires Lord Beerus himself." As Whis finished his sentence, from the temple shouted a voice. "Daddy!" Screamed the voice of a young boy running aimlessly to Castitas. The boy jumped up, to give Castitas and hi five, and as he would achieve this, would continue to Toneri. Returning the high five, Castitas smiles at the boy as he runs over to Toneri. "Hello, Toten. Anyway, onto your question, I was inspired by a rainbow I saw one day and wanted to try and implement a color spectrum to my attack, just to see how it would look. By pulling in moisture with my Ki, the light reflects off of it to create the rainbow like colors you saw glowing around it. Onto your question, Whis, I actually do that, but it's a delayed until it makes contact with a person or object. Once it does, it compresses greatly before expanding just as fast." Toneri grabbed young Toten and threw him into the air. His son laughed and giggled each time his father grabbed him and threw him back up. "We could make a great combination technique if we sync and harmonized our two moves." Placing Toten back on the ground, Toneri eased closer to Castitas and whispered. "If I get enough training time, and get Toten to perfect his Reihikari, we could make a deadly triple threat team." His reasoning for whispering was quite clear. Aspara was completely against Toten and being a full fledged warrior. She wanted him to live a normal life, with normal friends. It why she enrolled him in an Earth school. Breaking the planets gravity and settling into it's atmosphere Broly looked outside using the ships Short range scanner and saw what he believed was the palace of his enemy. Its opulence was profound and stuck out like a sore thumb. Elegant colors, buildings were littered among the planet in such symmetrical fashion. "Such Arrogance, flaunting stolen wealth in such a fashion". Broly growled beneath what was left of his calm state of mind. The urge to tear this place from the ground up crawled into his heart and he was about ready to start listening. Punching in the control panel to seek out landing coordinates the ship would land on it's own to the planets surface. Broly quickly dismounted his hoverchair and dashed for the upper roof of the ship which opened releasing the pissed saiyan into the planet. Using the large bracers on his wrist he closed the roof and could use this to seek out the ship for later after he completed his task. Pointing at the large floating tower which drew his eye completely he pointed a large muscular finger. "What a wonderful little bug nest, their own little mini heaven in the sky. Lets see how it looks after I RAISE HELL"!!!!!! Broly roared as evey vein in his body quaked as the power he held back in the ship was breaching the surface. The lust for his rage fueled combat was taking hold as his body expanded to accept his transformation to the Super Saiyan state. As the golden aura encased his body his hair morphed gold standing on end. the signature green eyes birthing in his sockets as the memories, the fucking memories flooded and that rage was supplemented. It screamed to be fed with a level of mayhem only he could deliver. His penance was the organization's punishment. YARRGGGHHHH. Broly bellowed as he took flying in the direction of the grand floating temple. Lightning both of his hands with bright with his trademark green energy. he was preparing to use his blast. His entrance was to be grand and cause wide spread destruction. It was a quick burst and wave of energy, that even Toten at his young age could sense. Toneri looked up into the sky, and there, in a seat sat quite the large figure. His transformation matched that of Toneri and Castitas's Super Saiyan state, and Whis flowed to their side to confirm Toneri's theories. "This man.. This energy, I know it all too well. It's Broly, the legendary Super Saiyan." Whis whispered before hovering off into the temple. "Allow me to take care of Lord Beerus, I'll be back shortly." Just as Whis took off, into the air shot green ki blasts in barrages. Rushing into the sky, to meet the blast, Toneri had charged a Reihikari, which would meet up with each of the trap shooter blasts, cause them to explode in midair rather than with the temple itself. "The hell are you?" Following behind Toneri, Castitas transforms into his Super Saiyan state, his hair flowing smoothly in the breeze, his emotions calm, no anger within him. "Broly. I've heard that name all too well. Looks like he survived, after all. The Legendary Super Saiyan, one who was rumored to have left Vegeta quaking in fear. But despite your powers, Broly, I have no reason to fear you. Because as far as I'm concerned, you're just another fight, no matter how powerful you may be. Whether or not you beat me, the days will still pass on like normal. But I'll be damned if I'll stand by and let you do what you want just because you can't control your temper." As rainbow colored energy begins flowing freely in his hands, a look of sheer determination paints the face of Castitas, his will to fight becoming ever stronger. Taking a sharp breath, Castitas cups his hands together and pulls them apart, forming a rainbow colored sphere, throwing it towards Broly. If it makes contact, it'll shrink drastically before growing into a massive explosion. Broly prepared is own green like sphere in his hand which seemed to grow large and then condense in his palm slight altering the color of the area for a brief moment. He violently fired his at the rainbow colored blast causing the two techniques to collide and explode in an unstable manner. Smoke lept released under the impact of the two powerful energy attacks meeting in the center. A still hushed the air as a mexican stand took place. Loking over his opponents broly noticed they were dressed differently from their standard garb and armor. Dressed far more luxurious in contrast to what he had seen. "You think wearing fancier clothes make you stronger than the rest of your trade??. This isn't just another fight. This will be your last fight. You can change your clothes but in the end you will all look the same.. and that is dead at my feet". Broly stated as his grin turned into one of a madman and he began powering up. His energy level began to skyrocket the area around him slightly rippling under his showcased power at the moment, his aura got larger and brighter as he held both of his hands outward. Twin green spheres taking residence in his hands the the area around the sphere distorting the vision underneath the green shades that enclosed in his hands. His signature was to be fired from his grasp. Cupping his hand around the sphere he launched the first one violently at the saiyan warrior before him, and them immediately threw the other. However Broly aimed the sphere's at the warrior so if he dodged the temple just behind him would be struck. Forcing the warrior to either face the blast head on with his own, or dodge and leave the temple unprotected inflicting a high amount of damage to it's structure Deciding to go another route, Castitas grasps onto the sphere aimed towards him. "You make it sound like I haven't that phrase before. Let me assure you, I've heard it so many times dealing with the organization trying to attack my home planet." Pushing with all his might, he frees up one of his arms, placing two fingers upon his forehead. Within an instant, with , Castitas was behind Broly. Letting go of the sphere, it hurdles towards Broly's back. Broly, A Destroyer Castitas had done perfectly great with his counter to the technique, and Toneri stood in awe. As did Toten and Aspara, but what they looked at wasn't what Toneri had been ever so interested in. In fact, it was an entirely secondary ki sphere, parallel to the one Casritas fended, yet a different one. Cupping his own hands Toneri took off for the sky. "Damn!" He shouted rushing towards the sphere. "We can't have Beerus waking up! He doesn't know that Castitas is here training! I think it'd be better this thing just hit!" The ki within his palms became wild, then quickly Toneri compressed it. "Reihikari!" He shouted releasing his sphere of energy that was pushed by a beam. "Damnit." Toneri mumbled, as he put all he could into this Reihikari, but it was quite obvious who'd been the superior. The large sphere of terror pushed Toneri's blast back. "If just..." Toneri's Reihikari grew large again and he quickly pushed down compressing it again. "Reihikari x5!" Toneri's power level increased quickly, and rather than the sphere just aimlessly pushing his attack the seemed nearly evenly matched. "I just need to get closer, and I can deflect it!" Suddenly, Toneri could hear two forms of ki forming. Looking back, he saw Aspara with her very own Reihikari in her hand, firing it off at the sphere. Toneri's eyebrows lifted, but then he knew it wasn't enough. "We need more." Next, he heard another thing of ki forming, and Toten had fired his own Premature Reihikari at the sphere. Just a tab bit, not much, but the sphere began to get pushed back. Letting go of his own Reihikari, Toneri entered his super Saiyan state and teleported near the sphere deliver a powerful kick, sending the sphere hurling in the opposite direction. Seeing the secondary attack flying towards him and Broly, Castitas once again uses to teleport behind the sphere. Charging up energy in both his hands, he fires off a rainbow colored sphere against the other sphere. But instead of it compressing, Castitas lets it fly towards Broly before letting it compress, then allowing the sphere to release just before making contact with Broly, leading to a large, rainbow colored explosion in Broly's location. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Broly released his trade mark as a child this shield was strong enough to protect him from the destablization of a planet. As a man this shield's defensive power was only amplified and offer greater defensive properties. Charging up his power the shield deflected the explosion of the colorful move and the explosion of energy from his own technique thrown back at him. Broly dashed through it unphazed and headed right for the saiyan Castitas. Using the cover of the explosion and his deceptive speed. Broly launched his right hand forward his fist balled up looking to strike the Saiyan infront of him directly in the face and then begin his rush attack then with an immense force throw him directly into his allies that deflected his attacks from before With such a powerful attack being thrown back at their opponent, debris had no choice but to be formed. Toneri, filled with exhaustion gave off a slight smile. But then, from within the debris a light emerged, spreading said debris apart. Broly ascended into the sky, in a protective barrier covering his body in the shape of a sphere. "This guy, is way out of our league!" With that suggestion, it was literally an instant later, that Broly had vanished with sheer speed launching Castitas back at Toneri. With his arms out, Castitas was rammed into Toneri's body. Hurling to the ground, Toneri regained his stance grabbing ahold of Castitas's body, and stood straight up. Letting Castitas go, Toneri peered at Broly. But then he was distracted by the calling voice of Whis. "Sorry I'm late guys!" The masters shouted, hovering in the sky. A New Warrior Is Born! Fusion Dance?! "Great you're going to help us fight?!" Toneri question, but was let down by the simple head nod of Whis. "Me fight? Oh no my young son." Whis lowered towards Castitas and Toneri and smashed his staff into the ground, catching Broly in a sphere of his own. "You two are going to defeat him, no matter how much you think you can't." Toneri scratched his head at Whis's words, he had no idea as to what he was talking about. He knew Whis could easily destroy Broly, if not trap him in a void of some sorts. "I'm going to teach you guys... The technique." "The Fusion Dance of the Metamorans? I helped stop an attack by the Planet Trade Organization on their home planet once before. They talked about the dance, but never really demonstrated it." Castitas speaks up, his head tilted down in self-thought. "It's a powerful technique if done correctly, but from what the Metamorans told me, it only lasts thirty minutes. And if even one step is off in the dance, the fusion will fail and we won't be able to do it again until our bodies defuse." "Exactly, and we only have a short period of time, before I have to let the barrier down. So please.. Listen Up!" Whis took a deep breath, and began to explain the technique. "The Fusion Dance is a short series of poses that are performed by two characters of equal power levels and roughly equal size. To correctly perform the Fusion Dance, the fusees must strike the poses in a perfectly symmetrical image of one another."''As he talked, Whis struck the poses which were needed to preform the fusion. ''"This should be extremely easy for you Toneri, as you're capable of learning techniques just by seeing them once." Toneri glared at Castitas for a second, before giving a quick nod from his head. "Let's try it." He suggested, before taking his first pose. "Very well, then." Taking a slow breath, Castitas performs his first pose. As the two begin to join closer, the begin to utter the words. "Fu-Sion-Ha!" As the two touch fingers, Castitas notices too late that his lead leg was out of line with Toneri's. Closing his eyes tightly, the fusion forms the two together, but it obviously fails, turning them into an old, shriveled up form of the fusion. The barrier around Broly would shatter, and he was now free to roam, and redo his destruction. Whis noticed it was a total fail, and because of this he smacked his hand into his forehead, and pulled out an hour glass. With a sigh, Castiton bows his head down. "Speaking on the behalf of Castitas, this was my fault. My lead step was out of line with Toneri's." "And what was that suppose to be"!!!! Broly smiled looking down on the older shriveled up man in place of where the two men once stood. After doing a weird dance on their tippie toes the two men vanished into what now stood before him. "Lets see you try and get away from this". Charinging a green light energy from around his body and gathers it into his palm to form a bright-green energy sphere. Broly prepared yet another this one packing far more power and size than his pervious one. Waving his hand forward and fires the attack at the elder fused warrior looking to smash him into the temple. Following behind the blast he released broly was laughing manically and following up behind the blast looking to ensure if the fused saiyan moved he would be brutally put in line. Pushing against the massive energy ball, Castiton struggles to grasp the weight of the Eraser Cannon. Suddenly, his back gives out. Leaning backwards, Castiton miraculously redirects the path of the Eraser Cannon by a mere thrown out back, its path knocked clean away from the temple. With the blast redirected, Castiton readjusts his back, a loud series of pops following each movement. Having follwed up behind the blast Broly left little time for the fused warrior to lean up much less even take a breath after his battle with the sphere. Broly's style of combat was centered around doggedly and relentlessly chasing his foes never stopping never ceasing. Broly was a kill a flea with the sledgehammer style fighter. RRRRRRRGGGAAAA roaring as he threw a thunderous clothesline with this right arm at the clavicle of the fused warrior taking him completely off his feet. Following this motion Broly pivoeted and using his left hand to grab the man firmly by the back of his head and using the torque of motion he gathered from the pivot savagely slammed the warrior face first into the dirt. The force of this slam was great enough to split the ground and dent it causing a small crater which was to grow in size quickly as no later when broly smashed the man's head into the ground he leaped up to the skies and came raining down from above intent to curbstomp on his back deeper and crush Castition deeper into the ground and finish his rush attack. With the ground breaking around him upon Broly's impact, a single crack is heard; His back is realigned by the impact of Broly's assault. In the replacement of a scream, Castiton breathes a sigh of relief. Flying above the wreckage, his body bears many scratches and marks, but he is still fit for battle. Using , Castiton shifts around Broly over and over until reappearing behind Broly. Looking like he is going to release a , he uses Instant Transmission once again, appearing a point blank range and letting it go at full power. Just as Castiton charged his attack, a bright light took over the entire area at which he stood. As it cleared, there were two warriors rather than one: Castitas and Toneri. Whis, banged his staff against the ground and Broly yet again found himself entrapped within Whis' pausing sphere. "Alright you two! This is the last time I'm going to help you guys on this. Castitas, you lead and think of perfection!" Whis ordered, and Toneri nodded his head taking his first position. Nodding, Castitas takes his position as well. With two rivers running through his mind, the two rivers start getting closer as the two begin stepping closer together. As their arms stretch outwards from left to right, they point their fingers together, the river in Castitas's mind merging into one. A bright, golden light envelops around them as the transformation takes place. As the transformation ends, the perfected form was revealed, the true Castiton. The energy flowing through him feels incredible to him, as if powers untapped were breaking free. "So this is what the perfect fusion feels like. Well, with that in mind, it's time." Looking up at Broly, his gaze was focused on him, every intent of battle rushing through his mind as he closes the distance to Broly, waiting for the barrier to break. The Fusion Warrior, Castiton Is Born! The barrier around Broly shattered, and the time lapse between the two was severely great. Whis himself, would gather Aspara and Toten taking them onto the top of the temple where they would watch the battle from here on out. "Their power level, it's overwhelming!" Aspara shouted glaring at the fused warrior. Whis turned his attention to Toten who had been stuck, with a look of trembling fear on his face. Pouring down his cheeks was sweat, and it cause Whis to lift an eyebrow. "He can barely stand against this type of ki from two warriors." This was the second time an unknown sphere came over him and when it ended again the warrior had changed. This time the fusion had apparently figured itself out and the old man wa snow a much younger stronger looking warrior. "You two are complete waste of Saiyan blood, separately you two couldn't even hope to touch me so you fuse in hopes that the two of you combined could equal one of me. Nothing from nothing leaves nothing. Simply putting the two together does not increase it". Broly said scoffing and mocking the idea of this fusion. Two saiyans parading around in the same body in hopes to equal up to him was a jester's comedy. One Broly failed to find the humor in. His blood boiled and ached for action something within him began breaching the surface. "Since you think that addition of each other powers is enough to stop me I will just start subtracting one of you from the picture and rip you both apart". Broly said as a green light grew over his body and cracks ran down from the corners of his mouth and eyes. The very same green light emitting form those cracks as it pushed further along the muscles of his chest. RAGHHHHhhhhhaAAAAAAAAaAAAAAAA Broly roared as the cracks intensified before finally his normal super sayian form could no longer hold the power within him. Like a Bomb goin off Broly's body burst open like a flower with an intense and violent explosion of green energy and light, the released energy affected the atmosphere darkening the sky, lightening it up then darkening it once more as the massive orb began to take hold over him and then slowly condense to show the result of this release power. Broly appeared from the green light in a much larger far more manacial Sayian form. His body and muscles grew immensely as did his power,nothig remaind of his eyes bt the empty white abyss of where his irises use to resides. With his Super Saiyan form no longer holding him back Broly's power was steadyily groing and swelling. The euphoric feels of what he held back breached his blood with a combat lust and fury that was nearly indescribale to words, but not actions. That zenkai boost from his defeats in hell were adding its way into the power. He had finally transformed into the "You, I choose you to be the first of my victims on this planet. The trade organizations will be destroyed and I will bury them beneath your bones. RARRRRGGGGGG". He roared once more dashing forward at speed must faster than his form would suggest he planned to plow through the fused warrior gathering up his mometum and then running the man down. Broly unlike in the past would not let this anger control him, no this time he controlled it, he simply egged it on and directed it toard the foolish warrior begging to be ripped in half. "Big talk from a man who lets his anger be a weapon, hypocrite." With nothing but pure determination in his eyes, Castiton times Broly's movement. Within a split second, time itself seemed to slow down as Broly begins lifting his arms. Taking that opportunity, Castiton throws a solid uppercut into his solar plexus that seems to deliver a massive shockwave that leaves the ground itself breaking apart around them. "When you let rage be your weapon, you've already lost." As a massive ball of energy begins wrapping around Castiton's fist, it grows ever brighter, pushing against Broly's midsection with incredible force, as if it wanted to break free by escaping through Broly's solar plexus. The fist and blast collided with broly and while the uppercut simply moved his head up a few inches the blast to his solar plexus simply punshed him back a half an inch.The massive saiyan warrior stood with the grin of a madman on his face. 'You misunderstand this rge is simply a tool to use at my disposal. I control it now, it no longer controls me". Though durability is often greatly exggerated Broly's durability was not a myth. The man once took on two Full-Power Super Saiyans two Ascended Super Saiyans and a Super Namekian, all at the same time not one being able to even put a dent on his chasse Had it not been for that one lucky blow Kakorat gave him with after combining all dumping all their power into one body he would have been victorious. Dashing forward once more and with even close distance this time Broly made it seem like he was flying past and threw his left hand forward and charged up a quick green sphere and used the Broly flies past the bringing near the opponent's stomach. He then throws his hand with the Eraser Cannon forward and looked forward to smashing it into the fused warrior stomach to return the favor he was so kind to give to him. With the utilization of his raw speed, Castiton moves out of the way of the Eraser Blow, as if he teleported away from it. Once again using , Castiton teleports around Broly in different areas of his vision in random patterns. But this was all a muse as Castiton begins charging energy in the midst of the transmission. Teleporting in front of Broly, Castiton fires a against him. But not leaving any time to breathe, Castiton continues using Instant Transmission, once again charging energy for another attack. As the energy is fully charged, he holds a pose similar to using the , but it's a bright yellow. One of the new techniques in his fused form, this was the Final Kamehameha, a combination of the Kamehameha and the Final Flash. Standing before Broly, Castiton remains steady and alert, not one second of doubt or hesitation upon his face. "Broly's always been the physical manifestation of a brick wall. To break a wall, you have to keep chipping away at it until it gives way." Castiton thinks to himself. Category:Movies Category:Storyline